CSI The Next Generation: Season 1
by Firebid1030
Summary: This is my Csi fanfic of a next Generation of csi agents and they will be solving new mysteries and there will be gross and nasty stuff for this fanfic too and warning killing people is bad and don't do it as well as kidnapping people and there will be crossovers with the sons and daughters of CSI Miami and NY as well as a animated crossover with American Dad as well and much more.
1. Till death do us part

It was a happy night for one happy married couple when all of a sudden we heard two shots from a handgun.

The next morning a maiden comes into the room seeing the blood and couple dead on the floor.

The Csi Team comes and looks for evidence the first thing they find is a bloody showgirl glove on the floor.

" Hello miss where were you last night when the two victims were shot ask gretchen to the maiden. "

" I was watching a male stripping show i wasn't work last night said the maiden to gretchen. "

" Who should we talk to miss says Gretchen. "

" Talk to the victims ex wife she always works as a maid says the maid. "

" The ex wife what is her name if i might ask says Gretchen. "

" her name is Allyson she wanted to kill her husband because he married a stripper and she threat to murder him every time she says with a smile. "

" Alright keep in touch madam and don't go away soon says Gretchen. "

Meanwhile in the Csi lab

" Hey doc what did you find with the two victims any clues to find the killer and put them in jail Grecthen asks Ali "

" Funny thing Grecthen we found two dollars bills shoved down both there throat and the missing showgirl glove belongs to the female victim and there are scratches on both of their arms as they tried to defend each other meaning we don't have to find just one killer but two says Ali. "

" Really i will search the database to find who the scratch marks match for the female. " says gretchen. "

" i get it alright boss the female victims ex boyfriend named greggy he is a male stripper in the very same one the maid was in says nicole. "

" Thanks Nicole so to the male stripper club with me and Nicole and Wendy as well as Chris go to the male victims girlfriend house for a visit then says Jill. "

At the male strip club

" Hello Greggy Csi agent Nicole and Gretchen says Nicole flashing her badge at him. "

" Hello officers is this about my ex girlfriend is she oh okay says greggy. "

" Yeah she is dead and her husband too they were shoot in their hotel room do you want to ask a few questions asks Gretchen. "

" Yeah anything to help you officer so what is the first question says Greggy. "

" where were you last night sir asks Nicole. "

" I was here working as always answers greggy. "

" Was the maid who found the bodies here too last night asks Gretchen. "

" Yeah she was here and she left here want home just look at the security cameras says greggy. "

" alright we will take a look at the security footage let's go back to the lab and look at it says Gretchen. "

At the ex girlfriends home

" Hello miss Allyson we are Csi agents looking for the killers of your ex boyfriend and his wife says Wendy."

" sure what's wrong did i or he do something wrong officers she asks confused. "

" No you're ex is dead and so is his wife two people shot them says Chris. "

" Oh my god he is dead i just saw him yesterday before i give him permission to marry her says Allyson in shock."

" Do you remember any one who would hurt him or both of them says Chris. "

" Yeah i saw him and his mother and her and her dad fighting before the wedding. Says Allyson. "

" Do you remember there names asks Wendy. "

" Yeah denise and hugo says Allyson.  
"

" Let's go see denise and the other two will see hugo after finding out what caliber the bullet was says Gretchen. "

At the csi lab

" So what caliber is the bullet sam asks gretchen. "

" The bullet is a 9 mm meaning it's from a handgun meaning someone keeps a handgun in their house says sam. "

" So we have to look for a handgun in a house look up the house that have guns in safes or gun owners i see says Grecthen. "

" Let's look into the database and found the list of gun owners and look at the secruity cameras for more clues says Nicole. "

" I just did you guys might want to see something says Wendy. "

" Oh my god Greggy and the maid are an item why don't they tell us this. "

" I have a hit on two gun owners and it's denise and hugo the two suspects mentioned by Allyson says Chris. "

" so we will go to denise's home and look for the murder weapon and the other two hugo's home says Grecthen. "

" I will go with you Grecthen offers chris. "

" meaning Nicole and wendy your going to hugo's home says Gretchen. "

Meanwhile at denise's home

" you fucking son of a bitch your going to get us in trouble with the police " yells Denise to Greggy pointing a gun at him. "

" calm down miss Denise calm down says greggy scared. "

" Don't tell me to calm down unless you want your so called girlfriend to be killed says Denise. "

She shows him her phone of the maid in a room tied up and tape over her mouth

" you do as i say or she will die get you son of a bitch . says denise. "

" oh hello there is denise home greggy asks Chris. "

" no she left to get groceries and won't be back until later says greggy. "

" oh that's fine we will come back later when will she be back says Chris. "

" Later much later after she picks up her daughter at work says Greggy. "

" oh okay we will be back later sir thanks for answering all the questions says Chris. "

Chris and Gretchen leave

" son of a bitch you are lucky i'm watching your back oh and i think it's time for you to go night night my girls ex boyfriend ."

She knocks him out with her gun and drags her into the car tied up and tape over his mouth too

At hugo's home

" you son of a bitch you told them about me and her mother don't you that's it yells hugo. "

" Hold on you know about greggy and the maid too bad you want be here to see the police says Allyson. "

She grabs the gun

" Don't shoot don't shoot i won't tell them about you and denise i promise don't shoot me. Says hugo. "

" how about you shut up oh Denise sweetie care to come on out here calls Allyson. "

" oh but first answer the questions for the police first come go on answer the door says Denise. "

" oh hello there might we come inside says Wendy. "

" no i'm sick very sick and i don't want you guys to get sick please go away and come back later oh okay says hugo. "

" Oh okay we will be back when your better says Nicole. "

Nicole and Wendy leave the house

" you son of a bitch i will kill you if you talk to the police again and just to be safe you three will stay in this home for right now says Denise. "

" Alright bring them in please Rebecca says Allyson. "

" Greggy and the maid who is going on here they work for me and you three were jealous of them right working in my hotel and getting money my daughter notice you guys were stealing to get me and then you guys shot him dead and then rebecca shot your son because he is his ex wife i'm i right says Hugo with tears in his eyes. "

" right on the nose hugo too bad you will be in your own home tied up and with ducktape over your mouth ha ha ha ha laughs rebecca. "

" oh speaking of which i think it's time for your performs my love as my hostage says denise "

" wait what you fucking traitor you want the money to get away with Rebecca it's because your a lesbian and i'm not right i'm going to fucking kill you you son of a. "

Rebecca ties her up and ducktapes her mouth

" ah must better she was starting to annoy me as for you sweetheart i was just using you to get to the money too bad your my only hostage and your related to my own brother you fucking bitch and i'm taking you with me says rebecca. "

" you are a freaking monster killing me daughter and son in law you will never get away with this you bitch i will murder you says Denise. "

" how about you be a good girl and drive us to the hotel for your grand performs of being my hostage i will leave the others here says rebecca. "

Meanwhile in denise's house

" hey guys the door is unlocked and there is a gun it matches the bullet hole to the male body says sam. "

" wow good job sam come back to the lab says Gretchen. "

Meanwhile in Hugo's house

" Hey guys i found the bullet that matches the female bodies bullet wound says Chris. "

" Hey boss i found a picture of denise and a girl named rebecca says Wendy. "

" Hold on i hear mumbling sounds shhh be quiet it says Chris."

He looks in the rooms and sees Allyson the maid and Greggy all tied up and with tape over their mouth.

" who did this to you guys says wendy."

" it was Rebecca and Denise and now Rebecca is going to kill denise for the money says Roberta the maid. "

" Yeah and i heard they are going to the hotel and thank you for saving us says hugo. "

" Allyson your under arrest for being an accessory to murder anything you do or say will be used against you in the court of law says Chris.

He handcuffs Allyson and Chris takes the other two home.

Back at the hotel

" everyone on the ground now i'm here to steal the money and if you want me to kill your hotel owners mother pointing the gun to her head. "

" Rebecca i know you would come through sister as always and now we can steal the money our sister was going to get too bad denise and the rest of the stuff will be tied up and gagged in the strip club room here huh says natalie. "

" you heard her in the strip room now or else says Rebecca. "

" now as for you my sweetie tie up the hostages and stay here and keep them company says natalie. "

Natalie ties up all the hostages and gag them including Denise.

" Oh my god the strip club look at all the hostages they have sam go in and me and the rest of the team will follow you up to the safe room thanks to the map hugo drawed out for us. "

Sam goes into the hotel and frees all the hostages and Denise

" Denise your under arrest for being an accessories to murder and kidnap charges says sam "

" Freeze Rebecca and Natalie you two are under arrest for the murder of the married couple and kidnapping says wendy. "

" not in your life time cops . says Rebecca jumping but she gets caught by Nicole and handcuffed. "

" Natalie you are under arrest for the murder of the married couple and kidnapping and robbery says Wendy. "

" thanks for helping me get justice for my friend and hugo is the owner here says roberta. "

" it's our job and thanks for helping us hugo says sam. "

" you're very welcome officers says hugo. "

" you're welcome i guess this is a new kind of meaning to death do us part right guys says jill. "

The CSI team laughs and drives back to the Csi main office

* * *

Authors note: CSI is property of cbs and Jerry bruckheimer studios and this will be a 336 chapter fanfic.


	2. We have bigger fish to fry part 1

It was a beautiful sunny day in las vegas when all of a sudden

Shark Shark Shark Shark Yells a kid.

The kids mom flips over takes off the fin and it shows a dead body

Oh my god this is your father your father is is dead says the kid's mom.

What my father is dead but then who is that nice man we is taking the kids in the van says the kid.

Huh hey wait wait wait stop no no stop stop says the kid's mom chasing after the van.

Sally Sally where are you where are you Says one mom.

My billy is missing too Says another.

all our kids are missing where is that van going asks all the mothers.

I just get you call boss so we have a murder and missing children says Gretchen.

Yeah Gretchen the kid and the mom are over there they show the dead body and the victim is the kid's son.

I get the kid because i'm the daughter of Catherine willow of course Says Charlotte.

Of course we know that we all have mom and dad's that use to be csi agents Says Sam.

I will talk to the mom then since Charlotte offered to talk to the kid Says Gretchen.

Alright sweetie what is your name and why was your dad in the water with a fin on his back Says Charlotte.

My Name is Milo and he said he had to meet someone in the water or something i don't know Says Milo with tears in his eyes.

Oh I see did you see the man in the water with him where were you at Asks Charlotte.

I was busy making a sandcastle an then heard another kid yelling shark i panicked i freeze then my mom want into the water and saw the body an it it it was my father Says Milo with a stream of tears roll off his cheek.

One more question do you remember what the kid looked like did he have tattoos and what color of swim trucks was he wearing Asks Charlotte.

Yeah I remember seeing him in the water with my dad i believe his swim trunks were blue and he had a tattoo of a heart with his ex wife's name and i remember he was talking to someone a lady in the water she had blonde hair and wear red bathing suit i think they were talking about something Says Milo.

Alright thanks for asking the questions Milo we will find the kids and who killed your dad we promise Says Charlotte.

So miss what did you found on the body when you flipped it over Says Gretchen.

I found a fin tape to his back that's about it Says the mom.

Huh a fin and it looks like we have bruising and his lungs were fulled with water like someone drowned him and the bruise are from fighting back Says Gillian.

Oh yeah i remember seeing him talking to a man and woman the man was in blue trucks and the woman was blonde with red bathing suit Says milo's mom.

That's what the kid said too and it looks like there are wounds on his neck like they stabbed him and they drowned him in the water with a fin on his back Says Charlotte.

So the story checks out with both of them they saw a man and woman in blue and red swimwear Says Gretchen.

Now miss do you remember the color of the van they drove off in Asks Sam.

Yeah the van was gray and it said free candy Says milo's mom.

Oh okay do you remember what state the license plate was Says Nicole.

Yeah it said it was a van from las vegas Says Milo's mom.

Alright let's go back to the office and search up gray vans Jill and Charlotte to find out who the owners are and Myself and Nicole will question the life guard Says Gretchen.

I will send the body over to Allie. Says Gillian.

Hello Sir do you remember seeing a man and woman in red and blue swim gear asks Nicole.

Yeah I do they were blue flame swim trucks they are popular at the beach now a days Says the life guard.

Alright do you remember the kid's father telling to him Asks Gretchen.

Yeah i remember seeing him then i had to save a kid and then when i get back he was dead flowing in the water now i don't know what to say to my boss Says the life guard.

Oh okay one more question do you remember him having a tattoo of a heart and his ex wife's name on it and was the woman blonde wearing a red bathing suit Asks Nicole.

Yes and yes and yes i remember one more thing the woman was holding a sign that said free ice cream on it and pointing at the gray van Says the life guard.

Alright so the woman was holding a sign get it and the van was gray says Gretchen.

Yes now if you excuse me i have to clean the water and chat with my boss Says the life guard.

Meanwhile at the csi lab

So anything else on the victim we missed Allie Asks Charlotte.

Yeah I found a note saying your next bitch in his pocket written by the killers Says Allie.

Oh I see anything else Asks Charlotte.

I noticed he had his phone on him and we can call whoever killed him or speak with the kidnappers of the kids Says Allie.

Oh nice we could use this to call Milo's mom or them good job Allie Says Charlotte.

Meanwhile at the killers hideout

Great job killing that man for me sweetie Says the woman in a red bathing suit.

Yeah i know right what do we do with the kids honey Says the man with the flaming blue trucks.

I think we can keep them around because we have the csi team snooping around thanks to your ex wives friend Says the woman in a red bathing suit.

Don't worry I will take care of her and get the kid oh and thanks for helping me mister life guard or should i say boss good job making up that story about saving a drowning kid Says the man in fire blue swim trucks.

Yeah i get those csi agents good and now you can kill that bitch for being friends with that stripper that was killed says the life guard.

Hey where is the ice cream asks one of the kids.

There is no ice cream we just get abducted by two strangers says a girl.

( the kids whine and cry for their parents)

Ah will you shut up those kids they are annoying me with their crying Says the man.

On it sweetie Says the woman.

She tapes the kids mouths and ties them up

Thank you now i'm very happy you did that and now off to my little buddies house Says the man.

Later that day at milo's house

Oh hello there Milo and Milliy you guys are going to sit down and answer the phone if those csi agents call get it Says the man.

Fine we will do if you let all the kids go who were on the beach Says milily

Let me think about it no Says the man.

Hello Milo's mom are you oh okay Asks nicole.

Milo takes the phone

No we aren't the man is in the house with us help us help us please screams milo.

Ah you little brat you blow it if you want to see them alive bring us my wife rebecca i want to tell her out of jail now demands the man.

Fine we will let her go and bring her to you Says Gretchen.

Sounds fair to me and if you trick me the kid and mom will get it says the man.

No don't let her go it's a trap it's a trap you guys yells both milllie and milo.

The man ends the call

You two blow my cover i guess i have no choice but to take you to our hide-out says the man.

The woman comes out and grabs them and ties them up and gags them

Meanwhile at the csi office

so i will go undercover as Rebecca so you guys can arrest the man get it and i found the hideout for you guys too to get the kids who are missing from the beach says wendy.

Yes and remember act the part Says sam.

I know i can't believe i'm doing this for kids i guess i'm helping getting closer for his dead father Says wendy.

Later that night

Where are the csi with my wife says the man.

Hello sweetie they let me and now i can start killing people with you again Says wendy.

Perfect and now you can start with killing this woman says the man.

The woman brings out milo's mom gagged with her hands tied behind her back

Alright i will kill her let me inside i want to talk to you hunky man says wendy.

Oh alright for you i guess says the man.

So are you going to kill her rebecca asks the woman.

Oh yeah could you guys go outside i think i forget something in the car Says wendy.

I will go for you my love. says the man.

(he walks outside and the csi is waiting for him)

Freeze you are under arrest for the murder of milo's dad and kidnapping anything you do and say will be used against you in the court of law Says Gretchen.

ah where is Randall and the hey where are the kids and the kid and his mother says the woman.

Freeze miss your under arrest for killing milo's father and kidnapping says wendy.

They handcuff both of them and take them to jail

Later that night at milo's home

Hello mister life guard what are you doing with that bat Says milo.

He knocks out milo

Honey who is at the door no you were working with them says milo's mom.

He knocks her over the head with the bat too we saw them in a gray van

Hey there Csi agent Charlotte i want to thank you for putting those two in bars and you too Wendy says the lifeguard.

He knocks both girls out with the bat and we see milo milo's mom and charlotte and wendy tied up in the back of a van with gags over their mouths

Oh well well well it's the csi agents and milo and his mother says a woman.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Authors note: CSI is property of cbs and Jerry bruckheimer studios and this will be a 336 chapter fanfic.


	3. We have bigger fish to fry part 2

Previously On CSI The Next Generation Randall and his girlfriend Raquel l killed a man in the water and then things get worse when Milo and his mother as well as Charlotte and Wendy get kidnapped by them.

Gretchen: Nicole have you seen either Charlotte or Wendy today

Nicole: No why did you ask

Gretchen: they don't clock in today

Nicole: no but i have an idea hey Sam pull up the security camera

Sam: yeah sure

(Sam pulls up the security camera and it shows Randall and Raquel kidnapping them and milo and his mother too)

Gretchen: oh no that's not good

Nicole: yeah and i have a feeling that we have another case too

(Jill enters the office)

Jill: I need Sam and Nicole for another case

Sam: what is the case madam

Nicole: yeah what is the case

Jill: we have tanning salon murder

Sam: what but what about charlotte and wendy they are missing

Gretchen: I will take care of this one guys

Grace: hey i can help too you guys

Gretchen: oh right this is our new csi agent Grace

Grace: hey very nice to meet you guys

Sam: nice to meet you too

Nicole: Welcome to the Csi unit

Grace: thanks

Gretchen: your with me Grace we are looking for missing csi agents named Wendy and Charlotte

Grace: oh okay get it

(Meanwhile at the crime scene of the tanning salon)

Sam: Hello miss CSI agent Sam sidle we have a couple of questions for you

The lady: yeah i'm jus so scared me and my daughters and my sister were getting a tan then all of a sudden gas comes out of the tanning room

Sam: So your saying you don't know what was going on tell later

The lady: yeah all i remember is hearing two people fighting a male and a female

Sam: are they outside right now

The lady: no but my oldest daughter she is gone

Nicole: Hey there sweetie

Little girl: hi

Nicole: do you remember anything that happened in the tanning salon

Little girl: no all i remember is smell gas and then i was out the next thing i know my older sister is gone

Nicole: I see

Little girl: I hope you find the bad man

Nicole: we will i promise

Sam: Hey Nicole come here

(Nicole runs over to the tanning bed that is still on and opens it)

Nicole: oh my god

The lady: oh my gosh my sister no no no she is died

(The lady is in tears)

Nicole: so let's look for clues

Sam: hey look a purse

Nicole: the id says Rachel

The lady: yeah that's my sisters name

Nicole: what is your name

The lady: my name is Taylor and this little girl is my daughter Miley

Nicole: please let me know if you have an clue of where they are at

Taylor: Please find my Sarah and bring her home safely

Nicole: we will do our best

Sam: Hey Nicole look over her there are scratches on her arm and hair that matches the one from our previous case

Nicole: meaning the person who killed Rachel is the one who killed Milo's dad too.

Sam: yeah exactly

Nicole: hey wait a second

(Nicole opens up the vent)

Sam: just what i expected a gas bomb

Nicole: yeah and look it was made

Sam: yeah let's see if we can find fingerprints on the bomb

(Nicole and Sam go back to the CSI office)

Nicole: bingo it's a match the girl raquel wow she has done a lot of bad things with Randall

Sam: yeah and the scratches match him we get them just where we want them

Nicole: the question is where is the girl

Sam: huh that is a good question

Nicole: hey Gretchen and Grace we are joining you because are cases are connected

Grace: Great

Gretchen: yeah and we have to find a gray van

Grace: I take a picture of the license plate with my phone

Gretchen: great job

(Sam searches up the license plate)

Sam: get it

Nicole: looks like they are at a hotel

Sam: yeah and it's a hotel with the pool

Gretchen: what is with this guy and water

Grace: let's go

(At the Hotel)

Randall: move it

(Randall points us gun at all their backs)

Raquel: now seat down

Sarah: what do you want from me

Randall: you remember this lady

Sarah: yeah that is my step mother

Randall: you want to kill her

Sarah: why do i want to do that

Randall: because he made love with your dad and she is your real mother

Sarah: what no that's not true

Randall: what did you say no fine

(Randall hits her over the head and she wakes up tied up to a chair and gagged)

Randall: let's go sweetie

(The Csi team comes in)

Sam: freeze CSI put your hands up

(Raquel puts her hands up)

Grace: you are under arrest for the murder of milo's father and the Taylor's sister Rachel

(Grace puts handcuffs on here)

Gretchen: now show us where your boyfriend is at

(Raquel points to the hotel room with the don't disturb sign)

Gretchen: CSI open up

Randall: hello officer nice to see

Gretchen: cut the act where is milo milo's mother Taylor's daughter Sarah and Charlotte and Wendy

Randall: fine fine they are in here

(Gretchen turns away)

Randall: I'm not going out without a fight

(Randall tries to hit Gretchen in the head but Nicole stops it)

Nicole: you have the right to remain silent and anything you say no do will be used against you at court

(Gretchen handcuffs Randall)

Randall: this isn't over more criminals are coming

Gretchen: we will be ready for them

(Sam opens up the gray van and removes the gags from milo his mother wendy charlotte and sarah and unties them too)

Jill: Great job two cases close

Nicole: yeah thanks to the help from our new partner Grace

Sam: yeah but now we have more criminals

Jill: Yeah and we have another case you guys there has been a ski accident in Poland

Nicole: you get it boss

Jill: I guess we have bigger fish to fry huh guys

(Everyone laughs at Jill's joke)

Nicole: let's go to Poland and ice out the bad guys

Sam: yeah let's do and let's wear some warm clothing

Nicole: you bet

(End of Chapter 3)


	4. Iced Out In Poland

**(The Episode opens with where we left off on Chapter 3) **

Nicole: Hey guys over here.

Sam: Wow where is the ski accident?

Gretchen: Over here guys.

Nicole: This doesn't look like a ski accident.

Gretchen:Yeah I agree.

Sam: Hey guys look a broken heart card on the ground.

Nicole: Oh yeah let's look at the broken heart card.

**(Sam reads the card) **

Nicole: So what does it say?

Sam: It says I'm sorry but I must dump you for another girl signed by Ben.

Nicole: Who is Ben?

Gretchen: Let me look it up on the computer.

**(Gretchen looks up Ben on the computer) **

Nicole: Wow this guy is the owner of the Ski lodge here.

Sam: Yeah I can see.

Nicole: let's talk to her friend Marie

Sam: Yeah let's go.

Gretchen: Hey wait guys look in the water.

Nicole: Oh my gosh it's her friend.

Gretchen: Looks like we have a double homicide.

Sam: Yeah and it's starting to get cold let's go inside.

Nicole: Let's look for a clue. Wait a minute this is another letter.

Gretchen: let me see.

Sam: Hey and look, it's the same broken heart card as our jane doe.

Nicole: Let's bring both of the bodies to the poland csi lab.

Gretchen: I will talk to the boyfriend.

Sam: I will look around here.

Gretchen: Stay warm Sam.

Sam: I will.

**(Sam looks around the crime scene and he sees a 2 broken heart necklaces buried in the snow) **

Sam: Hmmm that's interesting.

**(Nicole goes to the lab and talks with Allie) **

Nicole: So who is Jane does.

Allie: The Jane does name is Mila and the other Jane does is Marie they are not just friends, they are sisters.

Nicole: No way.

Allie: We have another thing to say both bodies are very cold it's like the person who made them do this wanted them to die.

Nicole: Wow that is not good.

Allie: Yeah and here is the kicker the sisters are falling in love with the same guy.

Nicole: no way.

Allie: Here is another thing both of them have ex boyfriends named Henry and Henri.

Nicole: Wow so we have two more suspects.

Allie: Yeah and you should talk to their mother Emila and their dad Max.

Nicole: Sounds like a job for me.

Allie: Yeah and Gracie will join you for this one.

Nicole: Sounds great.

Gracie: it's a pleasure to help you Nicole.

Nicole: thanks for joining me.

**(Nicole and Gracie put on their winter gear and head out and we cut to Gretchen talking to Ben) **

Grecthen: Hello you must be Ben.

Ben: Yeah that's me.

Gretchen: I have a question for you.

Ben: Yeah ask away.

Gretchen: Why were you string along sisters.

Ben: No they were both seeing clients of mine.

Gretchen: What are your two clients names.

Ben: Luke and Lucas

Gretchen: I see where are they now.

Ben: They called in sick today.

Gretchen: Huh that's interesting.

Ben: Yeah that is interesting.

Gretchen: Thank you for answering the questions.

**(Gretchen leaves the ski lodge and the guy removes his mask as well as we see the real Ben tied up and gagged in the back) **

Paul: You are my wealthy brother time to die you pig.

Ben: mmphmhphmhphphphphph

Paul: Your right I should kill you now.

Ben: mmphmhphphphphphphph

Paul: Hmmm you say you want to go skiing.

**(Paul takes Ben outside and puts him in a cage and drops him into the ice water) **

Paul: Oh my gosh yes i have the ski lodge to myself.

**(Paul puts on his mask and goes back to the ski lodge meanwhile Nicole and Gracie talk to Emila and Max about Mila and Marie)**

Nicole: Sorry but we have bad news for you guys.

Gracie: Mila and Marie are dead.

Max: oh my god.

Emila: oh my god no not my baby no.

Nicole: Do you have an idea where Henry and henri are at.

Max: Huh we haven't heard those names in while they both live in USA.

Emila: Yeah.

Nicole: Do you guys have any idea who would hurt your daughters?

Gracie: Like an ex boyfriend or an ex boyfriend's brother.

Emila: Yeah Paul would hurt the girls to get to his brother.

Max: Yeah and he has blamed our daughters for cheating on him.

Nicole: Oh I see.

Emila: Yeah and he has a brother named Paulie.

Gracie: Thank you for your time and sorry for your loss.

Max: Thank you very much.

Emila: Thank you.

**(Nicole and Gracie leave the house and they find Gretchen and Sam) **

Gretchen: Hey guys what did you find out.

Sam: I found two broken heart necklaces.

Nicole: Those belong to Marie and Mila.

Gracie: Yeah and Paul and Paulie are seeking revenge on Ben.

Nicole: Huh where are they.

Gracie: I have no idea.

Gretchen: Wait now that you mention it Ben was acting strange.

Gracie: huh interesting.

Gretchen: Let's go talk to him.

**(Gretchen and Gracie go to the crime scene) **

Gracie: Oh Gretchen came over here.

Gretchen: what.

Gracie: Look the body is Ben's

Gretchen: meaning I was talking to Paul.

Gracie: Yeah.

Gretchen: Oh my gosh Emila and Max are in danger.

**(Gretchen calls the Sam and Nicole) **

Sam: Yeah yeah

Nicole: What is it?

Sam: Paul pretended to be Ben and now we have to get to the house quickly.

Nicole: Oh my gosh.

Sam: Let's go.

**(Nicole and Sam drive to Mila's and Marie's house) **

Nicole: we are too late.

Sam: yeah we are too late.

Gretchen: Aww man we missed him.

Gracie: Hey wait a minute guys look.

Sam: A Computer

Gracie:Let's take a look inside.

Gretchen: Let's look on the computer.

**(Gretchen opens the computer and a file pops open and we see both Emila and Max tied up together and gagged) **

Gretchen: Wait a minute that's the same ice pound.

Sam: Let's go guys.

Gretchen: Wait I have an idea.

Sam: go for it.

Nicole: He likes sexy woman Gretchen Gracie call Charlotte.

**(Gracie calls Charlotte) **

Charlotte: Yeah what's up Gracie.

Gracie: Who need a sexy woman.

Charlotte: Yeah and you need me to caught the criminal.

Gracie: Yeah.

Charlotte: Sounds good.

Gracie: Wait, you're already here.

**(Charlotte is already there) **

Gracie: Huh.

Charlotte: I will distract the guy for you.

Gracie: what about his brother.

Gretchen: I will do it.

**(The Girls get ready to distract Paul and Paulie) **

Gretchen: Hey your Paul huh.

Paul: Yeah i'm Paul what's up.

Gretchen: Do you want to go on a date with me.

Paul: Sure.

Gretchen: Yes I'm ready.

Paul: Give me a second.

Gretchen: Yeah i will give you a second.

Paul: Hey Paulie keep an eye on the love birds.

Charlotte: Yeah let's go on date too.

Paulie: Sounds good.

Charlotte: Let's go.

Paulie: Hey keep an eye on the lovebirds Henry and Henri.

Charlotte: No way they are still alive.

Paulie: What was that.

Charlotte: Oh nothing on the ground.

Paulie: What is going on.

Charlotte: Paulie your under arrest for assery to murder.

**(Charlotte handcuffs Paulie and puts him into the police car)**

Gretchen: Yeah and your under arrest for three homicides and attempted murder.

**(Gretchen handcuffs Paul and puts him into the police car) **

Sam: Freeze you two.

Gracie: You two are under arrest.

Henry: No fuck cops.

Henri: run.

**(Both of them run and grab two girls) **

Sam: Henry drop your weapon we aren't here to hurt you.

Gracie: why did you four do this.

Henry: Because our Dad give us away.

Henri: Ben get all the attention and when Paulie and Paul reached out too us we wanted revenge.

Sam: That's no way to leave life.

Gracie: Yeah listen to her.

Henry: I don't know what to do.

Henri: Me either.

Sam: Drop your weapon.

**(Henry and Henri drop their weapons and start crying while Sam and Gracie handcuff both of them and the girls run) **

Gracie: Are you guys oh okay.

Gretchen: yeah

**(Gretchen untie Emila and Max as well as remove their gags) **

Max: Yeah i'm fine.

Emila: Yeah me too.

Gretchen: Well job Well done guys.

Jill: Yeah and you guys have a new crime.

Gretchen: Where is it?

Jill: Yeah we have a new murder in Las Vegas a movie is being filmed and the lead actress is missing.

Gretchen: Oh good we are going home thank gosh we don't get iced out here.

Jill: ha ha ha ha ha ha that is a nice joke.

Gretchen: Thank you.

Nicole: Let's go home.

Sam: Yeah and what is the actress name.

Jill: Her name is Sally slide.

Sam: Oh my gosh that is my sister.

Jill: Oh my

**(The Episode Ends with the CSI Agents going on a plane to find Sam's missing sister) **

Author's note: CSI is property of CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer Studios


	5. O Sister Where art tho Part 1

**(The Chapter begins at the CSI lab) **

Grecthen: So you're sister is Sally Silde the famous actress.

Sam: Yeah.

Charlotte: My son Charlie would go crazy. Can I go her to sign my son's birthday card.

Sam: Yeah sure.

Jill: Focus guys you need to focus.

Charlotte: Yes madam.

Gretchen: Yes madam.

Jill: Alrighty what do you have Gabrielle.

Gabrielle: We have footage from the abduction.

Jill: Really that quick.

Gabrielle: Yeah.

Sam: Let me see that.

Gabrielle: Sure.

**(Sam looks on his computer)**

Jill: Wheels up guys we have a missing person let's go.

Grecthen: Where are we going.

Sam: The dessert.

Gabrielle: me and Allie will be here.

Jill: Yeah and so will Nicole you have a case that is at the arcade.

Nicole: Who is coming with me.

Wendy: That would be me.

Nicole: Oh boy.

Jill: Your case is a kid has been murdered at the arcade.

Nicole: You want us to solve it.

Jill: Exactly.

Wendy: Who is the prime witness.

Jill: That would be Millie.

Nicole: What.

Wendy: No way Milo is dead.

Nicole: We would do such a thing.

Wendy: Who knows let's go to the arcade.

Nicole: Let's go.

**(The Others are at the dessert) **

Gabrielle: So this is the dessert.

Sam: Where is Sally.

**(A guy comes up with a hat and clipboard and clapboard) **

Sam: Who are you?

Director: Why i'm the director of the movie.

Sam: The Director.

Director: Yes this set is closed are main actress is missing.

Sam: That is why I'm here have you seen her?

Director: No all I remember is she was yelling at her co-stars and her intern. They are over there.

**(He points at a man with strong muscles and a lady with glasses and a girl with a phone) **

Sam: Hello Sam Silde CSI can i ask you guys questions.

Lady: Sure thing sugar plum

Man: Sure why not.

Girl: Sure do you know where Sally is.

Sam: No.

Gabrielle: Do you guys know where you saw her last.

Lady: oh i don't remember i was too busy getting ready for my make out scene with my co-star.

Man: I was busy working out in my gym.

Girl: I was busy trying to find her a coffee.

Sam: Oh okay thanks for your time.

Lady: Oh not a problem sugar i sure hope you find her.

Sam: Thanks one more question who is your co-star.

Lady: That guy over there.

**(She points at a guy who always has glasses on) **

Sam: Thanks

Guy 2: Where is my coffee.

Sam: Hello there sir mmm may i ask you a question.

Guy 2: No where the hell is my coffee.

Sam: Here is your coffee sir.

Guy 2: So you are the intern.

Sam: No I'm a CSI Agent looking for my sister.

Guy 2: You're the brother of Sally Silde.

Sam: Yeah.

Guy 2: She is the worst actress in the world. I hate her guts.

Sam: Why do you hate my sister.

Guy 2: She use to make fun of me in high school.

Sam: Wait a minute Saul.

Saul: Yeah that's me.

Sam: Wow you have grown up.

Saul: Thanks.

Sam: You're welcome.

Gabrielle: Wow this is crazy.

Sam: Welcome to the team Gabby.

Gabrielle: Thanks.

Sam: Huh I never get the names of you other four.

Director: Oh my name is Dale.

Sam: alright.

Lady: My name is Georgia nice to meet you peaches.

Man: My name is Brody.

Sam: Thanks if you know anything please let me know.

Girl: Well do officer my name is Yuma

Sam: Thanks for letting me know.

**(Meanwhile at the arcade) **

Millie: Oh my god who would put my son in a claw machine.

Wendy: Hello Millie it's me Wendy.

Nicole: And me Nicole.

Millie: Oh my gosh you guys.

**(Millie gives them a hug) **

Wendy: What happened.

Millie: Well after the death of his father and you guys we were having so much quality time together and then one day a boy started to bully my little Milo and all I remember he would come home with black eyes.

Nicole: You remember what he looked like.

Millie: No all i remember he don't look like a kid.

Wendy: So it was a grown up pretending to be a kid.

Millie: Yeah that's it.

Nicole: We need to look at the cameras quickly.

Wendy: Let's look around the crime scene.

Nicole: Oh poor kid wait a minute.

**(Nicole notices a note in his mouth) **

Wendy: You protected this kid but you never protected me.

Nicole: Wait a minute.

Wendy: Let's go this back to the lab.

**(Meanwhile at the dessert) **

Sam: Let's look around the trailer.

Gabrielle: Hey her computer.

Sam: Let's look up on her computer.

Gabrielle: hey look a note.

Sam: Hmmm read it.

Grace: You have crossed me for the last time Sally you will pay dearly signed anonymous.

Sam: anonymous.

Gabrielle: Let's get this to the lab.

**(Csi Lab) **

Wendy: Hey guys any luck on finding Sally.

Sam: No but we did find a note in her trailer.

Nicole: Weird we found one in Milo's mouth.

Sam: our case is connected somehow.

Nicole: exactly.

Wendy: Let's go to the morgue and see what else he found.

**(Csi Morgue) **

Allie: ah Wendy and Nicole

Wendy: You find anything else Allie.

Allie: Yeah i noticed the kid was pushed into the claw machine by accident and there are scratches on his arms and a huge black eye and get this they write on his back.

Nicole: Let me guess, does it look like what was said on this note.

Allie: Yes the person writes payback on his back.

Nicole: That means the cases are connected.

Allie: Looks like it.

**(The scene cuts to Saul and Georgia in a hotel room) **

Saul: Ah this is so great we pinned the murder of that kid protected by Sam with that annoying muscle head ha ha ha ha.

Georgia: Yeah and i can now lose this lame southern accent.

Saul: Yeah and don't worry my precious you will see your brother again in do time in do time.

**(We see Sally tied up to a chair and gagged) **

Sally: mmmmmmm mmmmmmm.

**(We go back to the CSI lab) **

Grace: Guys we have a match of the DNA and the scratches are from Saul.

Gabrielle: and i compared the notes they are from the same person.

Grace: Oh my gosh.

Gabrielle: Georgia is a part of the kidnapping.

Sam: Yeah i looked at the camera and i see her nowhere on the set when she was missing.

Wendy: Which means she is the one who kidnapped her.

Sam: Exactly.

**(Later that night Sam stays late) **

Charlotte: Good night Sam, you going home soon.

Sam: No I need to find out more about Saul.

Charlotte: Alright.

Sam: Yeah I will be fine.

Charlotte: Alright remember to lock up.

Sam: You know i will.

**(Sam reads an article about Saul and Sally) **

Sam: Oh my god they are ex high school lovers.

**(Sam reads more articles) **

Sam: Oh my god Saul has been following my sister and he recruited Georgia to help him.

**(Sam looks around and notices it's late) **

Sam: I need to go home.

**(Sam walks out the door and locks it) **

Sam: You guys

**(Saul and Georgia come out of the shadows) **

Saul: Hey there Sam you were suppose to protect me from your sister breaking my heart but you don't.

Sam: But you are a celebrity.

Saul: Shut up i wanted to be a celebrity so I could met Georgia.

Sam: But why did you kill Milo.

Saul: Because you protected him when you never protected me.

Sam: Yeah you will never be a celebrity of you kidnap me.

Saul: I have had enough of you.

**(Saul smacks him in the head with a gun. We go back to the hotel room) **

Georgia: Where have you been.

Saul: Getting her brother.

Georgia: Wait a minute, that's the cop.

Saul:Yeah and we are going to have fun with them.

**(Sam wakes up and looks around) **

Sam: ah my head.

Saul: Well Well Well look who is awake.

Sam: Saul you don't have to do this look i'm sorry i don't protect you from heart break.

Saul: a little late for that buddy anyways Georgia.

Georgia: Yeah sweetie.

Saul: Shut him up I have had enough of his mouth.

Sam: No No No.

Georgia: Sorry mister officer.

**(She takes out a cloth gag and puts it over his mouth. The next morning at the CSI Lab) **

Wendy: Guys where is Sam.

Charlotte: All i remember is he was looking at old articles with Saul in them.

Gabrielle: Wait that is one of the suspects.

Grace: Yeah.

Nicole: Hold on the security camera.

**(Gabrielle looks up on the computer and the camera shows Sam and Saul fighting and Saul knocks him over the head) **

Nicole: Where did they go.

Wendy: Hey guys look over here.

Gabrielle: Hey wait a minute.

Nicole: This card goes to the hotel.

Wendy: Oh man we are going to need to save both of them.

**(To be Concluded End of Chapter 5) **

**Author's note: Csi is property of Jerry bruckheimer studios and cbs**


End file.
